The Backstory
by PoMlovah611
Summary: Many folks might have wondered, "How did the most travelled pair of pals meet?" or "When did they start their friendship?" or "What happened before the whole series?". This is my head canon that answers all this. This is... The Backstory. (Rating may change as the chapters go along)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there! I'm PoMlovah611 and this is my first Wander Over Yonder fanfic!_

 _I just had this head-canon for SO LONG and I wanted to share it with you!_

 _And I'm excited to do so!_

 _But um keep in mind that this is the first time I'm writing WoY stuff so bear with my "noob"ness._

 _And um enjoy the chapter!_

 _…_

 _Disclaimer : I do not own WoY nor the characters in it. The events of this story is NOT real/canon and is merely my HEAD canon._

* * *

 **The Backstory**

 **Chapter 1**

Many folks might have wondered, "How did the most travelled pair of pals meet? " or "When did they start their friendship?" or "Were they friends ever since birth or something?" Well, actually… this isn't so. You see, before the two even met each other they both went through lots of crazy stuff – which you are about to witness.

For Wander, it all started at a lonely city in a lonely planet in a lonely part of the quadrant of a galaxy.

T'was a dark and gloomy day. The rain falling from the dark clouds above soaked the orange fur of a fella wandering alone in the corner of an alley. It had been rough for the little guy with the soaked orange fur. He didn't like thinking about what happened before this very moment. For now, all that mattered was finding shelter until the rain stops.

The little guy looked around and spotted an old rusty dumpster. It was dark and damp and smelly but it was all he had. So he clutched his beloved banjo in his hand and walked up to the dumpster, opening its lid.

By the looks of things inside it, the dumpster was just cleaned out by a garbage truck and was now completely empty (aside from a few stuck pieces of dirt, gum and wet paper and stuff on the sides and corners). He sighed and crawled inside of it, closing the lid.

The dumpster was very dimly lit by the moonlight outside creeping through the holes of the dumpster's lid and corners.

"I guess this'll have to do for now…" he mumbled to himself in his heavy southern accent.

The orange fella laid down on the dusty rusty dumpster floor, hugged his banjo close and looked up at the rusty old lid above him.

 _'Oh if things went better before, I'd still be at home with his friends and family… If that nasty villain didn't come and ruin everything…'_ the little guy blinked, shaking his head to clear the _dreadful_ thought. _'Now look, I'm talkin' all silly! There has to be_ something _I can be positive about…_ _At least I found shelter… and I still have my banjo… and I'm still… alive…'_ The furry orange guy sighed and frowned. Whatever he thought of _always_ led back to the events that caused all this.

He turned to his side and shut his eyes tight. _'No. No thinking. Just go to sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up.'_ He reassured himself, pulling the brim of his hat upwards to cover his shoulders. _'You'll feel better when you wake up…'_

…

"Kid… hey kid! KID, WAKE UP!"

"AAAAAH!" He woke up with a jolt, screaming loudly from his nightmare. He breathed heavily and looked to his side. A figure was looking down at him from outside the dumpster, peering down at him through the now-open lid, freaking him out even more and causing him to cry.

"Woah, geez kid calm down. You were kicking and screaming in your sleep. Talk about starting off the day with a few _bangs_." The stranger snickered to himself. "The name's Screwball Jones." He reached his moustache-hand over to the little orange fellow, who flinched and looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Hey I'm not here to _trash_ your party here buddy but I noticed you're looking down in the _dumps_ here… or in this case, down in the _dumpster_." Screwball paused to laugh at his little pun. "I'm a friend." He smiled and kept his moustache-hand outstretched for him.

"M-my folks… used to… call me… Wander…" the furry orange guy finally spoke up.

"Oh hey! The dumpster boy talks! Well it's nice to meet you, Wander. It was also nice of me to _wander_ by, right? I was just _woaandering_ who or what was in this dumpster when you-"

Wander chuckled softly, sitting up.

"Oh you like that?" Screwball blinked, smiling. "I like _hat_ too." He said, tipping his hat.

Wander began to smile for the first time in a while, laughing at Screwball's jokes.

Screwball looked around the dumpster. "Why are you hanging around here, hm? What's _bin_ going on?"

"I-I don't really wanna talk about it…" Wander rubbed the back of his neck with a small chuckle.

"Hey that's alright. Come on, time to get you out of this _dump_." Screwball reached for Wander's hand.

Wander hesitated before taking his moustache-hand and let his new friend pull him out of the dumpster. "A moustache hand?" he blinked.

"Yeah. It's what I use to _stache_ stuff since I have no real hands. But I _mustache_ you to think nothing of it. It's normal for me." He smirked.

Wander laughed again. "You're really good at these puns."

"Oh well I certainly don't lack a- _peel_ then." He grinned, gesturing to his banana-like body shape.

The other laughed a bit. "Wh-what are you doing here, anyway?" Wander asked curiously.

"Actually… I-I don't really know…" Screwball scratched his head. "Honestly, I just like making people happy and… you were sad… so uh-"

"Gee… Thanks… You really helped lift my spirit up!" Wander smiled.

"Hey no problem." Screwball chuckled. "It never hurts-"

"-to help." Wander finished, sighing.

"You know… You're alright, Wander, my little orange friend." he shook Wander's furry hand.

"You're not too bad yourself, Screwball." Wander giggled.

And so, a long and glorious friendship had begun… or has it?

…tbc

* * *

 _So uh that was chapter 1! Thoughts? Comments? Please leave a review! It would really help me get inspiration and the motivation to continue this 'till the end._

 _And um… yes I need help with some stuff. I'm working on it; don't worry._

 _Thanks for reading! Aaaaaand…_

 _REVIEW! :D_

 _REVIEW! :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey there! PoMlovah611 here with yet another chapter of my latest story,**_

 _ **The Backstory! haha!**_

 _ **Oh and since I JUUST saw the latest few episodes, and they revealed something about Wander's hat's origins,**_

 _ **I'm gonna be adding THAT to my plot. So I suggest you read Chapter 1 again because I made some major edits.**_

 _ **SO READ ON!**_

* * *

 **The Backstory**

 **Chapter 2**

"Hmmh…" Wander pouted, rubbing his chin as he observed his dull, drab, dreary and bleak surroundings. All the people on that planet were wearing frowns on their faces. The sky was always filled with huge grey clouds. Everyone was either in his or her homes or at work, enduring the same tedious routine everyday. "This place could use a little cheering upping. Right, buddy?" He said with a grin to his yellow, crescent-shaped friend.

"Oh you bet! And I know just the thing to do it!" Screwball chuckled and a pair of gloves attached to springs popped out of his top hat, holding an accordion. "Music always cheers _me_ up!"

The furry orange fella beside him gazed at it in awe. "Oh wow! You play? No way!" He said in excitement. "I play too!" He said, taking his favorite banjo out from somewhere behind his back. The very same banjo his parents had given to him. "Well it isn't an accordion but I play an instrument-"

"Well whaddya know! We're certainly lucky we ran into each other! With our combined music, we'll keep all the _trebling trebles_ that are keeping this town _down_ away! … mmh no…" Screwball paused to rub his 'chin' with his moustache.

Wander laughed a bit, sitting on a hollow block to start tuning his banjo.

"Ooh! How about… If we play together, I bet there's gonna _B Major_ differences here!"

"Sounds good to me! But there's only one way to _really_ find out if that's _really_ gonna happen. Are ya ready, buddy?" Wander asked, standing up from the hollow block and smiling at his friend.

"Yep!" Screwball grinned back at him.

And so the two started playing a tune together, both singing and dancing on the sidewalk.

The people of the town then began to notice their anomalous cheery, happy, gleefulness. Their music brought smiles on the faces of those who listened. Some even danced and sang along to their catchy tune. The people loved it. Some young children and their parents began gathering around the duo to listen to their seemingly spontaneous, improvised, impromptu presentation.

Slowly the town seemed to brighten. The sun even began to come out from its hiding place in the thick clouds in the sky. Flowers began to bloom and birds began to chirp.

Some of these things kept its changes even as their song ended. The crowd cheered and applauded them. Some of the people tried to offer them money. But the two politely refused. And when they thanked them, Wander would always respond- "Never hurts to help-" and Screwball would finish "and put a smile on everyone's faces!" he said with a laugh.

The orange Wander chuckled and waved to the people as they walked back to where they came from to continue on in their lives in that planet, _but_ with a different, more positive attitude from the cheery atmosphere they were just exposed to.

"That was fun!" Wander smiled.

"Absolutely! We were pretty _sharp_ back there!" Screwball Jones replied.

"Nah, I think I was a bit _flat_ at some parts there…?" Wander tried.

"Oh that's not your _forte_! I say you were the _key_ to our success today!"

"Success?" Wander tilted his head.

"Yeah! We made people happy! That's my life goal! To make folks happy throughout the galaxy!"

"That sounds real nice! I sure would like to do that too. My momma always told me to do my best to be the ray of sunshine in everyone's day wherever I went." Wander let out a sigh and frowned as he suddenly drowned himself in his memories.

"Sounds like a pretty good motto if you ask me." Screwball shrugged, tucking his accordion back in his hat.

Wander shook his head as he pulled himself out of his thoughts. "Well… anyway." He put a smile on his face again. "We can't just stay here in this _one_ town spreading joy here and here alone! We should travel! See the world! See the _universe_! Make people happy everywhere! One way or another!" he said, stretching his hands up to the sky for emphasis.

"I don't see why we shouldn't do just that! This town is full of frowning faces. I should know. I've been stranded 'round here for quite some time. Come on, o'

pal o' mine to the next part of town!" Screwball exclaimed, pointing northward with his big mustache hand.

"Yowee!" Wander jumped up and started happily walking northward with his pal.

After a few minutes of walking, a question popped into Wander's mind. "Say uh… Screwball, you mentioned that you were stranded here a while ago…"

"Yeah. That's because I am!" Screwball shrugged casually.

"Well yeah but… how did it happen?"

"Oh nothing that bad. I just got kicked off here and I have no means of getting out of here. I mean I can't just steal… you know…"

Wander looked to the side and saw a wide variety of cars passing by. He then gave his friend a sad smile. "Gee… if only we had some kind of vehicle, not only could we travel the whole universe makin' folks happy, we could also, maybe, probably, bring you back home!"

"Yeah… if only." Screwball sighed, frowning.

Wander looked at Screwball's sad face and quickly stood in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "Maybe we could play our music in the streets and y'know, ask folks for some of their whole-heartedly given money! Y'know like other folks do. That way, we could raise money for tools and materials! And we could build ourselves a vehicle!"

"Say… that's not a bad idea. Yeah! That could _change_ a lot in our finance problem! Sounds great! Boy, you sure come up with a lot of great ideas." Screwball smiled.

Wander bowed. "Why thank you, kind sir!" He chuckled.

Screwball nodded and rubbed his non-existent chin. "We could build some kind of hot-air-balloon-like ship! And take it around the universe! We could learn more ways to make people happy! Y'know I heard something called a _prank_. I don't know exactly how it works but I heard it makes people extra happy!"

"Sounds fun! It's a plan then! At the next part of town, we'll try and earn ourselves a few bucks for our vehicle building!" Wander said, looking at Screwball with an excited expression.

"Yep!" Screwball then looked to the sky and vowed - "And we'll get started as soon as we're able!"

tbc...

* * *

 ** _WELP that's it for now. hahaha_**

 ** _REVIEW!_**

 ** _Tell me what you think!_**

 ** _I'd love to see your opinions!_**

 ** _REVIEW!_**

 ** _REVIEW!_**


End file.
